Cobardía
by Karlita-chan
Summary: Killua reflexiona lo que siente por Gon. Obviamente Shonen Ai, espero que les guste.


Cobardía

----

**Nota:** Inspirado en el volumen 20 de Hunter x Hunter. SOLO está inspirado y no tiene mucho que ver.

Killua reflexiona lo que siente por Gon.

**LEER** --- Biscuit decide entrenar sola con Killua. Durante el entrenamiento, se da cuenta de la debilidad de Killua: su cobardía. Ella sólo le dice que su entrenador tiene la culpa y no él, pero no le dice todo lo que piensa. Su entrenador (Illumi, en este caso) siente un amor tan grande hacía su pequeño discípulo (Killua), que lo entrenó de manera en que el pequeño siempre pudiese escapar de la muerte. Killua comprende entonces que es como una maldición de su hermano, pero no sabe que es por el amor que Illumi siente por él.

Tampoco trato de defenderlo, pero me sentí tan triste por Illumi...

Advertencia: POV de Killua.

----

_El amor es la sabiduría de los locos y la locura de los sabios..._

----

Te amo.

De una manera indebida, pero al mismo tiempo tan verdadera... tan dulce y dolorosa. No como se debe amar a un amigo...

Eres tan importante que ni siquiera me ha llegado a inquietar que sepas de mí, que me conozcas tanto. Tus reacciones tranquilas me sorprenden y deleitan. Te has inmiscuido en mi vida, lo sabes. Conoces sin quererlo a algunas de aquellas personas que se llaman mis parientes. Tal vez es tu destino saberlo todo de mí... porque eres curioso, lo sé. Tú y tu peculiar forma de ser. Tú y tu eterna sonrisa. Resplandeces aquí, tu luz trata de alcanzar a mi alma si es que ya lo hizo...

Me descontrolas. ¡Cómo he sonreído contigo! Serás mi capricho, mi único capricho. El único al que no arrojaré como los demás.

Me controlas, no sé si lo notas. En tu inocencia piensas que soy genial, lo sé, me lo has dicho. Tú eres el único ser extraordinario aquí. Vas a la cabeza sin saberlo... yo sólo te sigo.

Soy tuyo, pero no lo sabes. Y tú... y tú eres como el mar.

Me intimidas, ¿lo sabes? Con tus ojos claros pareces ver todo lo que hay aquí, pero sé que son sólo suposiciones.

Mi personalidad estuvo atrapada en constante vigilia, tratando de encontrar el momento perfecto de mostrarse verdadera. Te amo y eso cambió. Soy un loco y el amor es mi sabiduría.

Llegará el día en que si no escapo, mi corazón no aguantará el silencio. Entonces sabrás mi verdad. Que te amo.

Y no te lo diré. No sería capaz de hacerlo. Porque soy un cobarde atrapado en la maldición de mi hermano que me enseñó a serlo. Aquella cobardía que me mantendrá lejos de mi propia destrucción.

Me lamentaré entonces...

Y me pregunto, ¿merezco permanecer a tu lado? Soy tan opuesto a ti y sé que los efectos de esta relación me perjudican. Me siento atraído a ti, a todo lo que no tengo y que sólo tú posees... Pero ya no es eso lo que me importa, sino lo que pienses... y no sé realmente qué pasa por tu cabeza. Tú... a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? Sólo deseas que las cosas no cambien... y yo... necesito sentirme seguro.

Y me provocas. Podría matarte... podría hacerlo. Maldición, tu sangre me atrae. Sé que no hay diferencia entre la tuya y la de otros... ¡Eres tan especial! Y eso hace que mi curiosidad sea... incontrolable.

Lo he soportado... y lo sé. Mi amor por ti no me ha permitido destruirte... Podría odiarte, pero serías igual de especial. No, no puedo... lo dudo, no lo sé. ¿Ves? Pones mi mundo de cabeza y tú... sólo me manejas.

Me importa tanto lo que pienses de mí. Sabrás que soy un cobarde... ¿lo sabes realmente? Te has dado cuenta... y si no, y si sucede... y si algún día caigo en las redes de mi profunda debilidad, entonces... sé que te diré adiós... y no podré seguir viviendo.

¿Sufrirás por mí? Sólo digo que no quiero que lo hagas, porque sé que en alguna medida lo harás. Pero sé también, como quien dice, que todo esto lo digo de la boca hacia fuera. Sería... mi consuelo el saber que sufres por mí...

¿Tan miserable soy?

No, no lo merezco realmente. Estar a tu lado, quiero decir... Pero, ya no me siento incómodo. Me he acostumbrado a ti. Eres honesto. Pero nunca te atreverías a herir a otro aún sabiendo que esta persona es de fierro. Y sé que el día que te canses de mí, me alejarás paulatinamente.

Pensar en la posibilidad de que me ames como yo a ti se me hace una utopía. Tus ojos expresan tanto... tanto por mí como por los demás. Y aunque intente encontrar alguna diferencia en ellos cuando me miras, no lo logro, porque... no puedo mantener mis ojos en los tuyos. No sabiendo que fácilmente me puedo ahogar.

Cobardía.

Colgaré de esta incertidumbre que mi inseguridad me causa. De este círculo vicioso que esta cobardía me causa. De querer saber qué sientes por mí... y al mismo tiempo no desear tu rechazo.

Soy un chico. ¿Te importaría eso?

...y sigo soñando.

Desearía no amarte... creo que es lo único que me hace sentir humano... y no el animal que soy.

¡Todo es por ti! Podría odiarte y seguirías siendo el centro de mi mundo.

Te sueño, sí, lo hago. Nunca te lo he comentado, obviamente. Mis sueños de ti no son lo que llamaríamos, publicables. Ellos me castigan mostrándote enamorado de mí como yo, de ti. Me castigan contigo, con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos, con tu cuerpo bajo el mío... con lo real e intensos que son.

Me entristecen, me siento vacío. Sólo... estás ahí, a mi lado, durmiendo con tu aire infantil, abrazando a una almohada.

De tus labios escapa mi nombre. Sonrío. Estás soñando conmigo... qué daría por saber qué sueñas, que me incluye a mí también.

Gon...

¿Estaré obsesionado?

No lo sé.

¿Un capricho?

Uno... irremplazable.

Acaricio tu mejilla, sueltas un suspiro. Deseo besarte. ¿Importaría?

Pero no, no lo haré.

¿Y si te das cuenta?

Maldita cobardía...

Te miro una vez más. Por esta noche me desharé temporalmente de mi cobardía.

Me acerco a tu rostro... podría golpearte por hacerme sentir todo esto que estoy sintiendo. Podría... matarte y así ya no tendría que estar contigo y sentir esto. Tal vez sería el dulce sufrir lo que deseo. Pero en vez de eso, sé que no puedo. ¡No puedo! Me acerco a tu rostro. La visión de tu rostro dormido... de tus labios entreabiertos... Oh, Dios... Toco apenas tus labios con los míos... son suaves... y te beso.

No lo has notado... es un alivio.

Me doy la vuelta...

Nuevamente oigo tu voz, pero me tapo hasta la cabeza haciéndome el dormido.

Gon, sólo fue un sueño.

Ryokai?

Fin

Nota: Oki... ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
